


Teacher's Lounge

by zhengxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Teachers AU, baekhyun is a supportive friend, chanyeol is a cute guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: "Hey, so according to my students,” Baekhyun starts off, while handing Chanyeol a mug of coffee. “They totally think you and Yixing are fucking,” he finishes off nonchalantly while Chanyeol almost spits out the coffee in his mouth.





	Teacher's Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a repost of the same-ish story under the same title. I just did...major editing of it so it’s not exactly the same story lol. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, everyone in this story are high school teachers in America :) btw this isn’t beta’d so mistakes r all my own >.<

Park Chanyeol has a problem. Cross that, Park Chanyeol actually has many problems, but to keep it short, there’s one that’s bothering him in particular: the teacher’s lounge.

 

Chanyeol remembers when he was a student and would pass by the teacher’s lounge, the sound of laughter ringing outside the door. Chanyeol would often glare at the “teacher’s lounge” sign that was on the door, as if that would help him see what was inside. (There were rumors the teachers had Mario Kart in there.)

 

Now, Chanyeol’s interest in education was not at all driven by the fact that he wanted to see the teacher’s lounge. Him pursuing education and now having access to the teacher’s lounge was just an extra benefit to doing his job...until it wasn’t.

 

Chanyeol hates the teacher’s lounge.

 

While there is, in fact, Mario Kart inside the room, Chanyeol couldn’t care less. The one time he tried playing he had accidentally broken the controller. Which reminds Chanyeol of the time he broke another teacher’s mug in the teacher’s lounge. And the time Chanyeol accidentally shredded his assignment instead of making copies of it. In short, Chanyeol hasn’t had the best experiences inside the teacher’s lounge.

 

His favorite white shirt? Spilled coffee on in the teacher’s lounge. His student’s papers? Spilled coffee on in the teacher’s lounge. Baekhyun? Spilled coffee on in the teacher’s lounge. (Granted, maybe Chanyeol should just stop drinking coffee in there, but he swears it’s not the coffee’s fault)

 

As much as he hates going in there, sometimes it is unavoidable.

 

"Hey, so according to my students,” Baekhyun starts off, while handing Chanyeol a mug of coffee. “They totally think you and Yixing are fucking,” he finishes off nonchalantly while Chanyeol almost spits out the coffee in his mouth.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah, apparently they draw you two together and everything. It’s pretty hilarious actually,” Baekhyun says, taking out his student’s work to grade. “At first, I thought they were drawing idols, but then I just started hearing ‘Chanxing’ and it sounded too similar, you know? Then I saw one of my students drawing a dimpled man and a freakishly tall one and it all clicked. Pretty cool, right?”

 

“No, not cool! That’s...weird. Me and Yixing? Ha,” Chanyeol stutters out, his voice raising with every word he speaks. Chanyeol groans internally, glad that Yixing isn’t currently in the teacher’s lounge.

 

As much as Chanyeol would like to focus on the alarming fact that his students apparently imagine him fucking his colleague, Chanyeol can’t help but focus on _ imaging himself fucking his colleague _ . It helps that Yixing happens to be a very hot colleague. Just Chanyeol’s type.

 

“Well if it makes you feel any better,” Baekhyun says, leaning dangerously close to Chanyeol, a mischievous smirk spreading on his face. “You top.”

 

Chanyeol spills his coffee on Baekhyun. Again. 

 

//

 

Even after completing all his lectures of the day, Chanyeol can’t seem to erase Yixing from his mind. The curiosity was eating at him, as to what his students thought was going between him and his friend. 

 

Chanyeol could almost laugh at the absurdity of it, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s oddly amused by it all. He doesn’t understand how this pairing would come to be for his students, especially since he and Yixing have never done a class together. Heck, Chanyeol would understand more if his students thought he and Baekhyun were together.

 

Chanyeol took to searching the internet for answers, but it ended up leaving him more confused than when he had begun. (And also left him partially horrified.)

 

After an hour of scrolling through fanart and fanfiction, Chanyeol tiredly closes the tab and throws his phone to his side. He palms his face, sighing in frustration.

 

Chanyeol feels embarrassed after seeing what his students were doing. First, he felt slightly bad that he was invading his student’s private lives, but that feeling of guilt quickly left him once he saw that they were using his and Yixing’s school pictures for edits. (He’s pretty sure there’s something not completely legal about that, but he’ll let it slide.)

 

Some fanart was more troubling to him that he wishes to admit. (Especially the one titled ‘Chanxing fucking on Mr. Zhang’s desk’. Chanyeol has a feeling that image will probably never leave his brain.)

 

Throughout his scrolling, Chanyeol would see the occasional ‘Baekxing’ and ‘Chanbaek’ amongst other weird ship names between teachers. It made Chanyeol feel slightly better about the situation, but it didn’t help once he realized that ‘Chanxing’ was still the major ship the student’s seemed to love.

 

Chanyeol supposes he can understand it a little more now. The students see both him and Yixing as two young and handsome teachers. Naturally, since students can’t date teachers, they want the two hot teachers to date each other. At the same time, there’s plenty of other young, hot teachers in the school like Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, etc. (Chanyeol never realized how many hot teachers there really are in the school. Now he’s suspicious of the hiring requirements.) Then again, Chanyeol started teaching at the school the same year Yixing had. Perhaps that’s the reason why they got paired together, but Chanyeol can’t be sure.

 

Whatever the real reason may be, Chanyeol decides to just let it be and ignore it. As long as they’re not harming anyone, whatever his students choose to do in their free time doesn’t concern him. He knows Yixing would feel the same way.

 

Chanyeol tries to keep this open mind coming into work the next day, and it works. Well, it works until 5th period.

 

Just like he had for the previous periods, Chanyeol assigns his students to an in-class essay. Just like usual, there was groans from all over the room in response to the assignment. Chanyeol only laughs at his students antics, shaking his head. Their response seems fake given they most likely asked the classes previous to theirs what they would be doing in class.

 

As his students write silently, Chanyeol plays soft background music for them to focus. Chanyeol may be an English teacher now, but he’ll never forget that he once wanted to go into music. To this day, Chanyeol loves listening and writing music, but now it’s a passtime rather than his profession.

 

Minutes pass with his students writing furiously on their paper, all while Chanyeol sits at his desk already grading turned in essays. Suddenly, the alarm rings and the echo follows throughout the room.

 

“Leave your essays on my desk,” Chanyeol tells them, seeing all his students abruptly stand from their desks and leave their essays on his desk. 

 

As he looks around the room, he notices on of the quieter girls of his class hesitantly bringing her paper to the front. Chanyeol waits a bit until all the other students have left to approach the student.

 

“Hey, is there something wrong?” Chanyeol asks sweetly, making sure to lower his voice so no one overhears their conversation.

 

Flushed, the girl nods silently. “C-Could I turn in my essay later?” She stutters out. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“I’m sure your essay isn’t as bad as you think. Here, hand it over,” Chanyeol tells her, as he reaches for her paper. Once hearing this, the student tries to grip on her paper but it is to no avail. Chanyeol is already looking at it.

 

There, clearly drawn on the entirety of her paper, is a drawing of what Chanyeol believes to be him and Yixing. ‘Chanxing’ neatly written atop the drawing confirming Chanyeol’s assumptions.

 

Closing his eyes, Chanyeol lets out a deep sigh as he hands his student back her paper.

 

“I want this fully written on my desk by tomorrow morning, got it?” he tells her, not daring to look at her in the eye. He imagines she’s embarrassed enough, anyway.

 

“Yes, Mr. Park.”

 

When Chanyeol recounts the story to Baekhyun, the man laughs hysterically. As if Chanyeol wasn’t grumpy enough already, Baekhyun always finds a way to make things worse.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol whines as his friend continues laughing. Baekhyun calms down, occasionally letting laughs out here and there. Chanyeol just glares at him.

 

“Dude sorry, but that’s fucking hilarious like you can’t blame me for laughing, okay?” Baekhyun says, letting a relieved sigh after laughing for so long. Chanyeol grunts at him in response. “Hold on, I’m gonna tell Jongdae.”

 

Chanyeol sinks into his chair, imagining it is instead the ground he is sinking into.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re not using this to your advantage,” Baekhyun tells him. Interested, Chanyeol peaks an eye at Baekhyun for him to elaborate. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but continues. “You obviously get your dick wet at the thought of Yixing. Use this to, I don’t know, properly ask him out.”

 

Even with a flushed face, Chanyeol glares at his friend. “It’s not as easy as it seems, Mr. Byun!”

 

Baekhyun snorts, but his face morphs to smug right away. “I do wonder if you would top, though. Too bad you’re too scared to find out.”

 

Chanyeol almost definitely growls at Baekhyun.

 

//

 

Chanyeol walks to work the next day with a fresher mind, much thanks to a good night sleep. He is most definitely _ not  _ thinking about him and Yixing, no sir.

 

Chanyeol enters the teacher’s lounge in hopes that a nice, warm, cup of coffee awaits him. As a teacher, coffee is his number one fuel source.

 

“Chanyeol,” someone calls him, making Chanyeol accidentally spill some of his coffee on the ground in shock. Well, at least it wasn’t on his shirt. “Oh, sorry for scaring you.”

 

Chanyeol looks up and meets Yixing’s droopy eyes. The man has a soft smile in his lips, while his eyes look a bit apologetic. Chanyeol smiles back toothily. “No, you’re fine.”

 

Chanyeol feels odd. It’s been days since he’s found out about his students fantasizing about them, but in this period of time he’s managed to completely avoid Yixing. Now seeing him, Chanyeol feels the awkward feeling bubble inside him.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t realize he’s been silent for a weird amount of time until Yixing snaps him back into reality. “You okay?”

 

Embarrassed, Chanyeol nods. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’m just really tired.”

 

Yixing nods understandingly. “I get that.” 

 

They awkwardly stare at each other again, silence from the both of them. “Sorry, this may be sudden, but can I talk to you later? In private?” Yixing asks, looking hesitant.

 

Chanyeol has known Yixing for 2 years, and he’s never seen the older man look nervous. Chanyeol is practically giggling on the inside, musing about how Yixing only gets cuter as time passes.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Chanyeol tells him. Yixing looks a little more confident after he hears Chanyeol’s confirmation.

 

“Great, let’s meet here after class,” Yixing tells him, giving Chanyeol one last smile before he leaves. Chanyeol waves to him goodbye, making sure not show how much his heart is pounding on the inside.

 

He may work at a high school, but Chanyeol is not a highschooler himself. He doesn’t understand why he’s acting like a 16 year old crushing on someone. Nonetheless, Chanyeol enjoyed the short interaction he had with Yixing, leaving him giddy. 

 

Chanyeol has trouble concentrating throughout his classes, his mind always wandering to the Chinese man with a heavenly soft face and a small, deep dimple. Chanyeol loves the way Yixing’s droopy eyes go into crescents once he smiles, how his nose scrunches up along with his eyes. Despite his lips being chapped year round, Chanyeol can’t help but think he’d still love to kiss Yixing’s plump lips. Perhaps, Chanyeol thinks, this is true love.

 

Thankfully, Chanyeol does manage to still teach and be a normal human being as the day goes by. Once his lunch period reaches, he hadn’t even noticed how much he had actually been thinking about Yixing.

 

“You’re oddly happy,” Baekhyun tells him, arching his brow at Chanyeol, suspicious. “Do tell Mr.Byun.”

 

Baekhyun leans forward, hoping to hear what’s got Chanyeol in such high spirits. 

 

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks, to which Baekhyun eagerly nods his head. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, the anticipation brewing inside Baekhyun. “I talked to Yixing this morning.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That’s it,” Chanyeol lamely responds. The interest in Baekhyun’s face falls, his eyes boring into Chanyeol’s.

 

“That’s it?” Baekhyun asks, unamused. “That’s what’s gotten you disgustingly happy?”

 

Slightly offended, Chanyeol huffs. “Yes. Plus, he asked me to meet him later because he wants to talk to me. I just scored another conversation.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle in amusement once more. “Yes! He’s totally gonna want to talk about the students. This is your chance, Yeol!”

 

Chanyeol tenses up. He hadn’t thought about  _ what _ Yixing had wanted to talk to him about, but now that Baekhyun brings it up, it is most likely about the students. Chanyeol groans, regretting his acceptance to meet up. It’d be rude to cancel last minute, right?

 

“I don’t know, Baekhyun…”

 

“C’mon, Chanyeol! Worse case scenario, you’ll have to transfer schools. That’s not even that bad,” Baekhyun assures him. Chanyeol bites his lip, thinking through every possible scenario to him confessing. Chanyeol hates it, but Baekhyun is right. 

 

“Alright, I’ll try my best.”

 

Now with that in mind, Chanyeol dreads the bell that signifies the end of the school day. Chanyeol swears his classes seem to be going 10x slower than they usually are, and that may have been contributed to Chanyeol’s constant checking of time.

 

Despite his worries, he still puts his big smile on his face and enthusiastically teaches his students about the current book they’re reading. Chanyeol knows he can’t let this situation get him from doing his job well. Even so, as the time gets closer, the dread in Chanyeol’s stomach gets more unsettling.

 

Finally, the final bell of the day rings and all his students are bolting out the door. Chanyeol still waits a couple of minutes inside his room in case any students want to speak to him, but to his luck, all leave the room. 

 

He gathers all his stuff quickly, shoving his papers messily inside his bag. Chanyeol laughs at how sweaty his palms have already gotten.

 

Lifting his head up and straightening his back, Chanyeol finds his new found confidence to walk inside the teacher’s lounge like he told Yixing he would. Once he reaches the front of the door, Chanyeol takes a deep breath before going inside.

 

As Chanyeol looks around the familiar room, he notices that the other teacher’s are no longer in there. Chanyeol quickly spots Yixing sitting on a lounging table. Shakily, Chanyeol grins at him once they meet eyes.

 

“Hey,” Yixing tells him as Chanyeol sits in front of him. “Thanks for meeting me.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Chanyeol tells him quickly, making Yixing nod.

 

“Great,” he says. Yixing clears his throat, watching Chanyeol intently. “I’m sure you’re aware of-”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol cuts him off, not wanting Yixing to finish his words. As the two stare at each other, there’s a mutual understanding that they’re on the same page.

 

“Good…” Yixing says, awkwardly chuckling. “I’m sorry.”

 

Yixing sounds so sincere that Chanyeol would think Yixing had done something bad to Chanyeol, which confuses the tall man. Does Yixing truly think their student’s actions are his fault?

 

“No, Yixing, don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault-”

 

“It is, actually,” Yixing says, not letting Chanyeol finish his sentence. Before Chanyeol can respond back, Yixing beats him to it. “One of my students overheard a... _ conversation _ between me and Yifan that, um, would raise speculations about the relationship we have.”

 

Chanyeol tilts his head to this side in confusion, eyeing Yixing’s nervous blabbering. “And that conversation was about?” Chanyeol presses.

 

“You’re making me do this?” Yixing asks, flushing at how Chanyeol gazes at him. Chanyeol smiles at him, nodding. Yixing sighs, before continuing.“I was telling Yifan how I have feelings for you, okay?”

 

Chanyeol is sure the rate his heart is beating isn’t healthy, but he couldn’t care less. If he were, indeed, having a heart attack right now, at least he heard Yixing confess to him.

 

“Are you sure? I always tell Baekhyun how much I want to kiss you, perhaps they overheard that,” Chanyeol leans over, his face inching closer to Yixing’s face despite the table being a barrier between them. “Don’t you think?” Chanyeol whispers.

 

Yixing’s eyes darken immediately, the flushing man from seconds before suddenly has a smirk on his face. “I swear if you don’t kiss me right now-”

 

Chanyeol presses his lips against Yixing’s, quieting the dimpled man. Just as Chanyeol had fantasized, Yixing’s chapped lips feel rough against Chanyeol’s own. Chanyeol didn’t know he’d love it as much as he does, no fantasy could ever compare to the actual feeling. 

 

Chanyeol pulls back from their kiss, only to get out of his seat to get closer to Yixing without the table being in the way. Yixing understand, standing up from his own seat to greet Chanyeol once again for a kiss.

 

Yixing tugs Chanyeol closer by tangling his hands in Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him down to meet Yixing’s face. Chanyeol, with his gigantic hands, grab on to Yixing’s hips to guide him against the wall. 

 

Their kisses get deeper, hungrier, and more passionate as the seconds tick by. Chanyeol can’t keep a track of time as he’s kissing Yixing, not knowing if it’s been minutes or years that he’s been kissing the older man. 

 

Yixing pulls back momentarily, letting Chanyeol attack his open neck. Yixing lets out a moan as Chanyeol licks and bites at his neck. “Fuck.” Yixing whispers.

 

Chanyeol continues sucking at Yixing’s neck, feeling his own pleasure at the sound of Yixing being pleasured. The small moans Yixing lets out only naturally arouse Chanyeol, his half hard dick pressing against Yixing’s thigh.

 

Yixing notices the hard on pressing against him and smirks. “Fuck me on a desk, Mr. Park.”

 

Chanyeol groans, his cock twitching from Yixing’s words. Breathless, Chanyeol nods. Grabbing at Yixing’s ass, Chanyeol lifts the man on top of the nearest desk. He continues kissing Yixing, only now his hands start exploring Yixing’s body.

 

Suddenly, Yixing switches their spots and traps Chanyeol between him and the desk. Yixing starts working at taking off Chanyeol’s pants, fumbling with Chanyeol’s belt. Finally, Yixing manages to take Chanyeol’s pants off. The Chinese man gets on his knees, facing Chanyeol’s hard cock head on.

 

“Condom?” Yixing asks, his eyes looking up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol groans, shaking his head. Yixing tsks. “Hmm, we’ll wait on that desk fuck then.”

 

Chanyeol nods understandingly, noticing Yixing hinted at a next time. Before Chanyeol can thinking further about it, Yixing is taking his cock out of his boxers. Chanyeol moans at the touch Yixing gives to his neglected cock. Slowly, Yixing experimentally licks at the head of Chanyeol’s dick, causing Chanyeol to explode in pleasure.

 

It doesn’t take long before Yixing is taking Chanyeol’s length deep inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he bops his head. Chanyeol grips at Yixing’s hair, making Yixing moan at the sensation.  _ Yixing likes hair pulling _ , Chanyeol notes.

 

Yixing continues to bop his head, his hands rubbing the parts of Chanyeol’s cock his mouth can’t reach. Chanyeol grips Yixing’s hair harder the closer he gets to his orgasm, pulling at it once he hears the moans ripping through Yixing. The vibrations only make the sensation of Yixing’s warm mouth on his dick feel even more heavenly.

 

Yixing continues pumping Chanyeol’s dick until Chanyeol finally lets spurts of his cum hit the back of Yixing’s throat. Yixing chokes up a bit from the feeling, but quickly recovers. He takes Chanyeol’s dick out of his mouth, wiping some of the cum that got at the corners of his mouth. Chanyeol’s dick could harden up again just from the sight.

 

The teacher’s lounge now gives off a brand new attitude for Chanyeol, and it’s definitely a positive one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tag urself im the students lmao. This was my first ever attempt at smut >.< not sure how I feel about it yet lol...
> 
> I think there will be a second part to this eventually :o


End file.
